Blaire Hall
Blaire Hall is a character in the Rules of Engagement series. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 13. Appearance Blaire has long, black hair, dark skin, and brown eyes. She wears a blue pinstriped blazer and a white shirt. Personality Blaire is focused and determined on her career, to the point where her drive consumes her life; she claims to live ten minutes ahead of the world. She has little time for her daughter, Grace, or her husband, and has a very strained relationship with the former. Chapters Rules of Engagement Book 1 * Chapter 13: On the Spot * Chapter 16: Seeing Red Book 2 * Chapter 3: London Calling * Chapter 7: Reality Bites * Chapter 10: Royal Pain Newlyweds * Chapter 3: To the Lighthouse LoveHacks Book 1 * Chapter 18: The Ending Will Blow Your Mind! Book 2 * Chapter 4: 4 Things Cowboys And Bartenders Have In Common * Chapter 5: 5 Party Hacks All Millennials Should Know! (Mentioned) * Chapter 18: This Series Finale Will Have You Shook Relationships Grace She'll understand work comes first when she's older and has her own responsibilities. ''- Blaire about Grace in [[Rules of Engagement, Book 2|''Book 2]], Chapter 7 Grace, a character in Endless Summer, is Blaire's daughter. They have a very distant relationship because of Blaire's commitment to her work. Grace is terrified of disappointing her mother since Blaire only expects best results and nothing Grace does ever seem good enough for her. In ''Book 2'', Blaire is seen leaving Grace a message where she asks Grace to call her before she gets on a flight. This is likely the ill-fated flight that takes Grace to La Huerta. Mason Mason is Blaire's ex-husband. Other Looks Blaire Hall in ES Grace's Ember of Hope.png|Blaire in Grace's Ember of Hope Trivia * She was first mentioned by Bookish Sister in Book 1, Chapter 2. * Mansingh Transglobal, the company she works for, is a company in Cause of Death, another game that has some of the same writers. In Cause of Death. Its owner, Raj Mansingh, is one of the richest men in the world and the father of Natara, an MC. ** Blaire mentions in Book 2, Chapter 3, that London became the company's headquarters because of an "amusing" story involving a crime syndicate. * Her company name is sometimes referred to as “Mansingh International” in Rules of Engagement. ** The company is referred to by this name, by Nicole in Bloodbound, Book 1, Chapter 8. * Blaire is a playable character in Rules of Engagement, Book 2, Chapter 10. * Blaire makes cameo appearances in #LoveHacks, Book 1, Chapter 18, and in LoveHacks, Book 2, Chapter 4 and Chapter 18. * She is also mentioned and referenced a few times in Endless Summer by Grace, usually in a negative light where Blaire’s personality flaws are often talked about. In book 1 Grace goes as far to say that though others don’t see it, her mother actually shares some personality commonalities with Aleister’s dad. ** She eventually does make cameo appearance via Grace's Ember of Hope vision in Book 3, Chapter 6. ** This makes her the first character to have two different art styles, one for the style used for most of the books, and one for the unique style for the Endless Summer series. * Blaire was mentioned in Perfect Match, Book 1, Chapter 9, as one of Sloane’s idols. * In her original design, and not the one provided for the Endless Summer series, she bears a resemblance to actress Kerry Washington. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Rules of Engagement' Characters Category:Parents Category:Playable Characters Category:'LoveHacks' Characters